


Obedience

by fractalbright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalbright/pseuds/fractalbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To comply with an order, request, or law; to submit to another's authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

Erwin’s hands grip his thighs tightly in the mirror's reflection, spreading them wide, his mouth hot and possessive on his neck sucking bruise after bruise, teeth nipping roughly. He watches his flushed cock, curved achingly hard toward his stomach, leak a steady stream of pre-come with every thrust of Erwin’s hips. Levi’s eyes zero on Erwin’s thick cock splitting him open, over and over as he bounces Levi’s body on him like he weighs nothing, forcing his hips up simultaneously with each downward pull. The sound of the slick slide of their skin shoots straight to his cock.

He tips his head back on Erwin’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he moans, long and drawn out, punctuated by each powerful thrust of Erwin's hips.

“Erwin, fuck,  _fuck,_ ” he moans, repeats it like a litany, mouth falling open as he pants. His hands reach back, scrambling for purchase in Erwin’s hair.

Erwin follows the long line of Levi’s body stretched taut in his lap, taking in the flushed skin, the dark red bruising on his neck from his teeth. “Shh,” Erwin croons, drawing his lips up his neck. “Look at you, look how well you take my cock,” his eyes fall to the image of his cock disappearing into Levi’s fucked open hole, accepting him so readily. He nips his ear, breathes hotly.

Erwin’s fingers dig harder into the tan skin of his thighs, driving his cock deeper, harder and Levi‘s breath cuts short in his throat, mouth open in a silent scream as Erwin fucks him.

“Levi,” Erwin says, the authority in his voice nearly tangible and Levi can’t help but turn to that voice, the need to obey, to please cresting in his chest.

Erwin’s mouth crashes on his hot and demanding, his tongue owning his mouth like his cock owns Levi’s ass. His tongue is wet and thick, stroking over Levi’s tongue languidly, but firmly in contrast to the rough snap of his hips and the bruising grip on his thighs that renders Levi helpless but to accept what he’s given.

“Levi,” he says again. Levi whimpers, and Erwin touches his forehead to his, achingly gentle. He screws his eyes shut, unable to bear it.

“No, no, eyes open. I want you to watch,” he murmurs.

Levi whines, but he obeys, eyes falling back to their slick bodies working against each other. He uncurls a hand from Erwin’s hair, sliding down his chest to trail his fingers down his aching cock for relief—

Levi’s eyes widen when Erwin suddenly stops moving him immediately, his grip on his thighs bordering unbearable. He drags him up slowly, hooking his hands close beneath Levi’s knees and leaves him suspended over his cock, the tip pressed just inside him. The sudden emptiness takes Levi by surprise and his hole flutters around the head of Erwin’s cock, clenching almost violently as his body tries to take what should be his. He feels so empty he aches with it, squirming in Erwin’s unyielding grip, thrashing hard, slamming his head against Erwin’s shoulder asking why,  _why_.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Erwin asks, his voice filling Levi’s head like smoke. He whimpers, panting desperately, but refuses to answer. In that hilariously composed part of Levi's mind, he wonders how Erwin has the strength to hold him up like this for so long, how his muscles must burn with exertion.

“I asked,” Erwin demands, “if I gave you permission to touch yourself, Captain.” He lowers Levi slowly, sliding easily back into his hole. Levi moans deep in his chest, watches the veins in Erwin’s throb as they disappear inside him, his cock stroking deep. He jerks him back up just as fast, dislodging his cock completely and Levi breaks.

“Fuck, no, I’m sorry, please, I can be good for you, I swear—” He babbles, pressing his face into Erwin’s neck, trying to force himself to stop squirming. Erwin groans in a way that Levi feels than more than anything when he presses his lips lightly to his neck, an apology.

“Mmm,” Erwin hums. “Go on, take what you want. It’s yours.”

That’s a double edged sword, Levi thinks hysterically. He throws his hand down blindly, bypassing his own cock and reaches for Erwin's where it’s resting hard against his abdomen. His hand looks impossibly small wrapped around its thick girth in the mirror, but he takes it, still slick with oil and pre-come, and rubs the head against his hole. He clenches hard, his body singing to have him back inside where he belongs.

Erwin groans something broken, sinking his teeth into Levi’s abused shoulder so he cries out. “Good,  _good,_ well done,” he says, and that’s all the warning Levi has.

Erwin pitches them both forward, Levi landing hard on his elbows and knees with a yelp. He doesn’t have time to bitch because Erwin’s hands are digging hard and possessive in the flesh of his ass and the bone of his hip as he fucks into him hard, mercilessly, dragging him back roughly as he pistons his hips against him.

Levi’s head drops between the broken wings of his shoulder blades, moaning helplessly with each of Erwin’s thrusts. He arches his back, bowing; pushing himself back to take Erwin so deep it’s almost painful.

He wants that, he wants it to hurt. He loves it when Erwin gives him exactly what he needs.

“Watch, Levi,” Erwin says, and Levi obeys.

He raises his head enough to see his absolutely wrecked reflection in the mirror; mouth hanging open, a thin line of saliva streaking down his chin, eyes dark and glazed over with want. He locks eyes with Erwin in his reflection, piercing blue burning hot, marking him,  _owning him_. A smirk curls his lips deviously.

He slides a hand up the curve of Levi’s spine up his hair, where he fists it tightly, snapping his neck back painfully. “Watch.”

He yanks Levi’s hips back flush against his own, holds him there. He’s in deeper than he's ever been and Levi writhes, keens high in his throat as he squirms on Erwin’s cock. Erwin grinds his hips in a slow, dirty rotation that threatens to give Levi’s arms out, but those blue, blue eyes hold in him place as he takes Levi apart bit by bit.

Erwin curls over him, chest to back, covering him completely as he braces himself on Levi’s wrists. He kisses his temple, keeps his lips pressed there when he says tenderly, “what do you want, Levi?” He drops another kiss. “You’ve been so good, let me reward you.”

Levi arches back, bending against Erwin’s firm chest as he clenches deliberately around Erwin’s cock, drawing a moan out of the man. “Fuck me, please,” he whispers, pleading, broken. “Make me come,  _please._ ”

Erwin groans, driving his hips into him again ruthlessly with purpose. He tells him how good he is, how well he takes his cock, how good he looks he fucks him and Levi can do nothing but listen and obey.

He comes like that, completely untouched; Erwin’s name on his lips like a prayer as he fucks him through it, coaxing him with his words and Levi swears he nearly loses consciousness. He tells him how good he is, how proud he’s made him and it’s all that keeps Levi up on his elbows, that burning desire to please, when Erwin finally, finally snaps his hips forward a final time, reaching the deepest parts of him as he shoots his load with a grunt, throbbing in Levi’s wrecked ass.

Levi collapses shortly after, only vaguely aware of Erwin's arm sliding under his chest to keep him upright. 

* * *

He wakes up sometime later in the dark wearing one of Erwin’s button downs. He's curled up on a familiar chest, a hand stroking his hand through his hair, which he notices feels surprisingly clean and not tacky with sweat. He shifts to move, opens his mouth to speak, but a voice stops him.

“Shh,” Erwin says, voice low and intimate. His large hand presses softly against the back of his skull, his lips brush against his hairline. “I washed you already; you need to sleep. Rest, now.”

Levi relaxes, safe in the quiet of Erwin’s arms. He sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> jade wrote a thing that wrecked me, so here have some mirror sex to get it out of my system


End file.
